


【咎狗之血/SA】永不触及那被忘却的黑暗（Never To Reach The Oblivious Dark）

by XTORY



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTORY/pseuds/XTORY
Summary: 他就这样躺在床上，昏睡着，看上去就好像是某个童话故事里的公主。Akira不断地想着可以施与某种魔法，然后他就完全没事了。Akira没有办法想象失去了他独自活着，而他也无法忍受一直这样。这样日复一日，年复一年的死寂——他几乎已经忘却了时间，因为对于Akira来说，时间在这里失去了推波助澜的作用。
Relationships: Akira/Shiki (Togainu no Chi)
Kudos: 4





	【咎狗之血/SA】永不触及那被忘却的黑暗（Never To Reach The Oblivious Dark）

Akira靠在门边，在昏暗的房间中他的眼睛成为了唯一的光源。尽管时候还早，只将将过了午后，但紧闭的窗户和遮光窗帘总是给人一种已经到了夜晚的错觉。每一个房间都是如此，就好像这整个虚空的世界中唯一紧闭的内核。但时间久了Akira也逐渐习惯了这样的黑暗，况且他去过很多比这更加黑暗可怖的地方。  
  
他在看着Shiki。  
  
他就这样躺在床上，昏睡着，看上去就好像是某个童话故事里的公主。Akira不断地想着可以施与某种魔法，然后他就完全没事了。Akira没有办法想象失去了他独自活着，而他也无法忍受一直这样。这样日复一日，年复一年的死寂——他几乎已经忘却了时间，因为对于Akira来说，时间在这里失去了推波助澜的作用。  
  
但每一天Akira都在和不同的人周旋——大部分是穷追不舍的杀手，有些来自军方，还有些只是自发的，想要通过杀掉曾经的伊古拉之王来彰显自己的实力，即使这个国王的王冠已经化成尘土。起初Akira并没有杀掉这些人，于是不速之客变得越来越多，终于他意识到如果想要一劳永逸地解决问题，这些都是不可避免的。他开始学着像Shiki一样行动，他注视着那些空洞眼睛中的昏暗目光，然后手起刀落，就好像他尤善此道。  
  
然而，有一件事Akira非常清楚，他再也无法像以往那样注视Shiki那双猩红色的眼眸，他那种丧失了背后整个思想的美丽看上去是如此的脆弱，如此的凄凉。若不是他在睡梦中还有着均匀的呼吸，Akira都要以为他已经死了，而有些时候他会以为死去的是自己。即使他如此竭尽全力地想要生存下去，通过了所有那些危险和所有的折磨，他也无法用过去亦或是现在的认知把自己投射到未来，或是投射到Shiki的身上。  
  
他曾经认为自己可以理解Shiki，但现在他不再那么确定了。如今，他关于Shiki的记忆已经四分五裂，那些碎片包括着孩童般令人痛苦的无邪之美，青少年兽性的饥渴和殉道者所无比向往的那种自我毁灭式的阴晴不定。但任何一种都无法解释现在的Shiki，他看上去就像是一只被拔掉了爪牙的困兽，即使面对屠刀也不会燃起斗志。  
  
Akira还记得在Shiki的头脑彻底变成一团混乱之前，他们的最后一次谈话，那是两年前的新年之夜，那个晚上Akira疲惫不堪，头痛欲裂，但是这丝毫没有影响到他们，那个晚上他们在床上缱绻到了后半夜，当Shiki的手指从Akira的脸颊划过时他忍不住叹息了一声，尽管在黑暗中他依然可以看到——或是想到那双眼眸的形状和色泽。  
  
“你在为我难过。”Shiki说道，“你觉得我的头脑被那个男人困住了。”  
  
“我从来没这么觉得。”这句话几乎未加思索就脱口而出。  
  
“噢，得了吧。”  
  
然后Shiki就陷入了昏睡，仿佛说出那句简短的得了吧耗尽了他全部的力气。那时候Akira还没有意识到这场昏睡会夺走拥抱着自己的这个人全部的思想和记忆。他只是这样安静地靠在对方怀里，盼望着天快点亮起来。  
  
但天空永远地沉了下去。  
  
再一次，他伸出手去触碰Shiki的脸颊，动作是那么轻，从眼睑划过再去触碰嘴唇，那张脸看上去是那么的悲伤，就像是某个人充满愧疚的秘密渴望成真了一样，或是某个终于被永远困住的人。Akira的手指挪到了那苍白冰冷的脖颈，这一次他用上了一点力气，他能感觉到Shiki的脉动在睡梦中颤抖着，他的表情并没有任何变化，依然平静而安然。Akira见识过太多悲剧的，被打败的人生，那一刻他意识到，Shiki永远不属于这样的人生。  
  
在Akira的生命中从来不缺乏悲伤和遗憾，但突然间这些悲伤和遗憾都被此刻的情绪所压制住，这种情绪让他放开了手，拨开那细碎的黑色发丝，将嘴唇轻轻印在对方的额头上。  
  
\----  
  
“你到最后都没有那么做，”Shiki在浴缸中舒展开身体，脸色因为水蒸气变得红润了一点，但看上去仍然虚弱而憔悴，他一点一点把身子浸下去，直到水漫至脖颈，“你在等待奇迹发生？抑或，一个万分渺茫的机会？”  
  
“我只是认为你不是这样的人。”Akira坐在他的对面，正出神地把手上的肥皂泡吹到空中，他在之前无数次带着那个昏睡不醒的人泡进浴缸时，养成了这个下意识的动作。而此刻对面不再是精致的人偶，奄奄一息的困兽。而是磨砺利爪的年轻野兽，尽管还没完全恢复，但Akira能看出来那种强大的生命热情回来了,“我不会听任你成为被打败的那个人。”  
  
“但其实我已经输了，落荒而逃，在狼狈的角落中苟延残喘，失去了全部的生命力和斗志。”  
  
“事实上，那正是我所想不通的，”Akira说道，“你为什么会变成那个样子？”  
  
“你又在把自己无法作答的问题抛向我了，”Shiki笑了起来，Akira第一次看到他这样笑，那是孩子一样天真烂漫的笑容，“或许我的执念确实比我想的还要深，又或许那些刀下亡魂叫嚣着企图将我吞噬殆尽，但是我更愿意相信自己只是藉此来验证，你会不会一直留在我身边。”  
  
“你可能从来没有想过，我的人生轨迹比你的还要空虚苍白，没有朋友，没有值得珍藏的记忆，唯一的血亲也在互相残杀中死去.....是的，这就是我全部的历史，在遇见你之前。我那时候认为自己可以这样活下去，没有任何问题，我要做的只是一直向前看，把自己逼到极限，不断挑战着看似不可能的目标。”  
  
“重复着这样危险的生活。”  
  
“从而让自己接受这样的现实。”Shiki赞同道，“我想支撑我醒过来的，是一种念头，如果我真的死去，你将是我唯一想要道别的人，因为唯有那时，我所谓的人生轨迹才有意义。有时候我脑子里会浮现可怕的画面，是你死去的样子。然后我意识到，我们已经错过太多。”  
  
Shiki随意地靠在浴缸的边缘，想着他们的第一次，压制和恐惧掩盖了他们从始至终的笨拙与生疏，他不确定Akira是不是在想同样的事，他知道自己晚上很多次都会梦到他，即使是在昏迷的状态下，他不记得那些梦境，但这并不重要，因为醒过来之后的Shiki每一刻都只会想着他。在水雾中，他学着Akira的模样捧起一把泡沫，往对方的方向吹过去。  
  
他得意地看到Akira因为这一举动愣了一下，然后突然凑了过来，在他的唇上轻轻吻了一下，“水已经快要凉了，”他说道，像是在掩盖自己先前的行为，“你先等着，泡了这么久你肯定会站不稳的。”  
  
他轻盈地跨出浴缸。  
  
“啊，是的。”Shiki自言自语道，此刻他莫名地感到一种激动万分的情绪，就像是看见荒芜和废墟之上生出的花朵——仿佛世界原有的秩序有了些微的改变，迈进了一个崭新的时代。  
  
他深吸了一口气，倾听心脏一如既往的吹嘘。  
  
他站起身，努力保持着平衡，向着Akira的方向走去。  
  
Fin  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 然后是一些题外话。想写一篇关于咎狗的文章可以说是很长一段时间的愿望了，但是一方面苦于剧情和场景的设置，因为自己掌控不好咎狗的宏达世界观以及不同势力之间的斗争，另一方面也是我确实无法完全理解Shiki这个人。
> 
> 不可否认的是我非常喜欢这个角色，就像是我喜欢的所有角色一样，他是有一种强大的生命力，也可以说是“生之热望”吧，他会为自己的那个目标搏斗到最后一刻。但他的特殊之处就在于轮椅结局中Shiki的一系列所作所为，最直观的是他看起来像是失去了对生活的向往和那种燃烧的生命力，起初我看到的确实如此，直到二刷的时候发现他对A态度的转变，从那种绝对的占有和强悍的控制欲变成了让对方决定去留，事实上，他比任何时候都更需要A的陪伴。
> 
> 所以我开始逐渐理解这个角色了，也明白了为什么官方在广播剧中给了他醒来的结局。就像是重生一样，n对于他来说不再是执念，他的生命也不在建立在达成一个又一个的目标之上，而是被一种更坚定更强大的力量所支配。
> 
> 人从来都不是孤独的。
> 
> 你也一样。


End file.
